Destined Hearts
by Kanako miki
Summary: Masahiro wanted to end his life by committing a suicide but things did not go the way he wanted and ended up being alive. Will he turn away his life again or will he find someone to live for? Masahiro X Rina
1. not my time

**Masahiro wanted to end his life by committing a suicide but things did not go the way he wanted and ended up being alive. Will he turn away his life again or will he find someone to live up for? (Masahiro X Rina)**

**Chapter 1: Not my time**

...

.

..

I wanted to escape this unjust world. The pain is to much too bare. There is nothing left and now I would join my family. If I die in the sea just like them maybe then they would forgive me.

When I saw the cliff, I steeped on the gas pedal as hard as I could. I didn't close my eyes because I was ready for my own death. If it the only way I could see them I'm willing to give up everything. I removed a hand on the handle and reached for an open whiskey, my drug in the past days. The car reached the end of the cliff then it flew into the air but soon the gravity started to pull it.

The car fell within seconds and the impact is to much for my body but I still managed to open my eyes. I waited for the water to gush inside the car. My body become numb. The only thing I could hear are bells ringing continuously. Just then the scene changes. I'm no longer in my car. I 'm standing on an ocean under the light of the full moon, watching the waves as it strikes the shore. I listened to their calming whisper as the wind blew my hair.

"ONI-CHAN,:" A sweet voice called.

I looked to where the voice is coming from and I saw a girl with wavy black hair and a big smile. On her side are a couple holding each other's hands. The woman had the same color as my mine and the man's face is like a mirror to mine except for his dimples. They are all smiling at me

"Masahiro why did you visit us?" The woman asked.

Then I remembered who they are. They are my precious family, the only thing that is important to me. I longed for them and now there here. I slowly steeped towards them. I wanted to touch them.

"Don't…Do you think we wanted to here," The man said.

I stopped and look at him curiously.

"But there's nothing to live for. It's all my fault and I have to pay for it,"

"No one's blaming you, it's not your fault besides someone still needs you and you're the only one who can save her"

"Save her? Who is she?" I started to questioned them.

"You'll know when you see her if you listen to your heart," The cute girl said.

I wanted to asked them again but the bells started to rang again but this time their ring hurt my ears. My sight began to blur. I watched them slowly disappearing as I knelt down.

"Wait, please don't leave me," I said while covering my ears.

The noise didn't fade. It continued to torture me until I fainted.

.................

...........

...

..........

.................

**End chapter….please let me know what you think if I made mistakes please correct me. I'm still not good at writing so please guide me.**

**I know it's short I'm very sorry I'm very busy right now.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**R&R.**


	2. Awaken

**Chapter 2: Awaken**

**.**

**..**

**.**

I could smell the ocean, the warmth of the sun embracing my body and the calm feeling whenever I see the ocean. I feel it now. Is it because I'm in heaven?

I opened my eyes in the thought that I would see my dear family, but I didn't. Instead, I saw girl. She smelled like the ocean, a strong, salty smell but it's nice. She has long shiny, green locks and has a face on an angel.

So, it was all a dream after all. And it's because of this girl who is hugging me. "_Hugging me_!" As quick, as I could I removed her arms on waist and moved away on the other side on the bed.

The girl cringed away from me, still sleeping and fell on the floor. I thought she going to wake up but I was wrong, she sleep soundly as if nothing happened. "_What a weird girl"_

"_What the_-" I thought when I saw her outfit. The girl is only wearing a panty and an oversized t-shirt. She moved and lay on her back exposing her curvaceous waist. I quickly grabbed the blanket and covered her. My nose almost bleed luckily I manage not to by forcing my mind to think about something.

I sighed big time, that the first time a saw a girl half-naked in a bed. I'm sure my face is as red as a tomato. I decided to take a quick look at the place it seemed to be normal except for the mess, the almost ten years pile of dirty dishes in the sink and dirty clothes on the floor. The room seems to be small but enough for one person. It had a big window where I could see the clouds and the shining sun.

Then I felt a shadowy figure with a heavy aura and angry eyes behind me. I gulped and slowly turned to see who is behind me, before I could see who it was it suddenly jumped on me and embrace my neck, it's legs are also locked on my waist. It almost broke collarbone and my spine.

When finally noticed the salty smell of the ocean I realized that it was my green-haired girl.

"Go away you evil demon," The girl started chanting.

"Hey let go of me," I shouted .

I shouted a couple times more but it seems that she was still asleep. I really don't believe that a girl like this ever exist in this world.

After a long while of struggle, I finally removed her arms around mine and managed to put her on the bed again. I looked at her sleeping face and swept some hair that covered her face. I thought her lips smiled a bit but maybe it was the heat and starvation that I'm feeling.

I looked for something to eat at the refrigerator but when I notice it was full of water and nothing more, I decided to take a bath maybe it would at least take my mind off from being famished.

When I found where the bathroom is I opened the faucet and let it fill the tub with water. I remembered my sister, she's just like that girl very annoying but a very sweet sister. She always clung on me whenever I left for school. But she's dead now and so is my parents but why didn't I? I planned my suicide carefully so why do I have to be alive.

I saw glimpse of my reflection at the mirror, It caught my attention. Somehow I changed, my dirty green hair seems to be a little longer and my glasses are missing

"I've changed," I said out loud.

"Of course you have, I've been sleeping for almost five months now," A voice said out of the loud.

It was the green-haired girl. I saw her on the mirror, she seems to be awake now.

"Five months?," I turned to look at her.

"If you don't believe me, then look at the newspapers," She said then yawned. "By the way are you going to take a bath? I'll join you,"

"What!" I yelled, blushing. I pushed her out of the bathroom and locked the door. The girl laughed out loud which make me blushed more.

"I'll leave some fresh clothes outside please get them before you take a bath," She shouted at the door. "The breakfast will be ready then."

I took the clothes inside then remove what I'm wearing. I plunged into the tub. The water is cold but refreshing.

After I finished I went out. The girl is already sitting in the dining table her eyes is focused on the T.V.

"And now on the news…."The reporter on the T.V. announced. " The son of the late president of Hamasaki group of company is still missing as the police stated. The boy was believed to be involved in a car accident…"

"_Accident but It's obvious that I committed suicide they just don't want to ruined my name. I wonder who ordered them to do that," _The girl turned off the T.V. and looked at me then smiled. "Breakfast's ready"

By breakfast she meant instant noodles and coffee. She opened the lid on one of the cups and begun to eat. I sat next to her.

"Why did you have save me from drowning?" I asked abruptly.

"Because you're going to pollute the ocean with your dead body and I won't be able to swim on it peacefully if you do," The girl said then sipped on the cup.

I can see that she is serious but why do have to be saved just because of that stupid reason. I clenched my fist. I wanted to die.

"You wanted to die, right?" The girl said with a cold voice. I woke up from my thought.

"Yes because it's all my fault that they die and I'll keep trying till I do," I answered her truthfully.

"Then pay your bills first, five months of rental fee and the weekly doctors fee. You have to pay me…"

"I'll pay you back as soon as I can get back to my house" I promised.

"Stupid.." The girl throw the now empty noodle cup in my face. It hurt a bit I was more surprised to her reaction" Let me finish my sentence," She ordered "You have to pay me by doing what I ordered for five months," She grabbed another cup of noodle and started to indulged on it.

"Isn't that mine?" I told her.

She looked at the noodles dumbly and grinned at me while scratching her head " Ahehehe…gumenasai but it's the last cup and I don't know how to cook so you'll have to wait till dinner"

"_So I'm supposed to be a servant of this messy and scatterbrain girl who moves when she sleep and don't know how to cook. Am I being punished for committing a failed suicide. Why? Why? WHY!!!!"_

**End chapter**

...

_Will Mashiro last for 5 months or will he give up find out the blooming relationship of Rina and Masahiro find out on the next chapter._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_Well. What do you think please correct me if find some errors._

_I appreciate your reviews and criticism so please support me._

_Thanks for reading. Cocoxladybat and chibiAndromeda03_

_sorry_ saraxtaroandhanonxnagisa but she Masahiro's sister not daugther anyway thanks for the review.


End file.
